My Little Pony: The Human's Equestria Girls
by DoctorWhoTARDIS
Summary: This group of fanfictions are basically the Equestria Girls movies rewritten into the "Destinyverse" as I like to call it, but one is completely original. Enjoy!
1. Equestria Girls

**MY LITTLE PONY: THE HUMAN'S EQUESTRIA GIRLS**

It was a sunny day in Equestria. Ryan, Melody, and their pony friends were heading to the Crystal Empire. "You okay Twilight?" Ryan asked as they walked through the town square.

"Yeah, I'm just worried I guess." Twilight said.

"About what?" the teen asked.

"Princess Cadence was given The Crystal Empire to rule over." Twilight explained. "What if now that I'm a princess Celestia is going to have me run a kingdom of my own?"

"Ah." Ryan replied. "I see where you're coming from. I've been in similar situations." It was then that Ryan noticed Twilight was missing something. "Where the crown?" he asked.

"Its in my bag." Twilight replied, turning her head toward her suitcase.

"I'm nervous as well to be completely honest." the teen said. "I mean, not only did I not meet the real Cadence at the wedding, I was trapped in a different section of the cave. I don't know how the real Cadence will treat me. Excited to meet her though."

"Your nervouscided!" Pinkie Pie chimed in. "Its like when you wanna jump up in the air and yell 'Yay me!' But at the same time you wanna crawl up into a teeny tiny hole and hide!"

"MMPH!" Ryan grunted as Twilight's right wing suddenly shot out and whacked him hard in the groin. "Gotta learn to control that." he squeaked as Mels laughed

"Sorry." Twilight said, blushing. Later, after arriving and being greeted by Celestia, the group all went to bed. Well, Ryan got up a little into the night.

"Why can't this castle have a simple freaking bathroom?" he mumbled to himself. THWACK! a pony crashed into him, causing him to topple over. "Hey!" he cried, standing back up. Then, the human heard Twilight shouting. "Twilight, what's going on?" he asked as the alicorn ran up.

"She's got my crown!" Twilight shouted.

Ryan joined in the chase, pounding on top of both Twilight and their unknown thief. The crown went flying, bouncing all over the room and then through a mirror nearby. The thief followed it through.

"Who was that!?" Ryan asked, picking himself up.

"Sunset Shimmer." Celestia said as she entered the room with Luna, Melody, and the other ponies

"Who's Sunset Shimmer?" Ryan asked

"A former student of mine." Celestia explained. "She began her studies with me not long before Twilight. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to her stealing Twilight's crown."

"No question, we've got to go after her." Ryan said, punching his hand with his fist.

"And what good would that do?" Applejack asked.

"It would get the crown back for one thing." Ryan replied

"But I don't understand. Where did she go? Why did she take the crown?" Twilight asked.

"Wherever she's gone, I bet she's got some plot afoot." Ryan sneered.

"You'll soon know more about this place than even I do." Celestia said as she led them into the mirror room.

"C'mon Mels, let's go!" Ryan said striding confidently towards the mirror. However, he was held back by the shirt with Celestia's bright yellow magic. "What gives?" he asked.

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight to get the crown back from Sunset Shimmer. This is something Princess Twilight must do alone." Celestia explained. Slightly dejected, Ryan held back as they watched Twilight enter the portal.

"SPIKE!" Everyone cried as the dragon ran into the portal. Ryan followed in an attempt to get him back, and Mels followed to try to get _Ryan_ back.

"Uuuuugh." Ryan moaned, sitting up. Looking himself over, he found he was okay. "You okay Mels?" he asked, crawling over and shaking his cousin.

Mel's eyes fluttered open. "Yeah..." She shook her head.

" _Twilight_!?" Ryan asked incredulously, looking to a girl to his right. "You're human!"

"Huh? Ryan! You're not supposed to- Huh?" Twilight looked at her hands and screamed.

"And Spike is a dog for some reason." the teen finished. Twilight looks down at the rest of her body and completely panics.

"Twilight, I know you've never been human before, but chill." Ryan said before slapping the alicorn-turned-human across the face. Twilight held up her pointer finger and opened her mouth to protest but then let out a sigh.

"Your right Ryan." She said.

"C'mon, I think this is the place." the teen said, standing up and leading the way to the front door. THWACK! Twilight walked into the door like an idiot.

"Hm. My magic isn't working." Twilight said turning to the others.

"That's because humans, besides me, don't have magic." Ryan piped up.

" _What_?!" Twilight shouted, aghast.

"Hey don't blame me for our lack of magic." the human said, raising his hands as if surrendering. Ryan led them inside. "Oh great." he groaned. "It's a high school."

"Is that bad?" Twilight asked.

"I just don't like school." Ryan shrugged. "C'mon, lets get this over with." Mels, Twilight, and Spike followed Ryan through the school…which was hard to do because there was a massive sea of people going around the school. the group was biffed, bashed, and just plain buffeted around until they finally managed to break free. Twilight had fallen, and a boy noticed her.

"You okay?" he asked. Twilight hesitantly took his hand and he helped her up.

"Yes, thank you." Twilight blushed. They walked on, then heard a voice coming from around a corner.

"And you though you would just give it to her?" the group rounded the corner, and saw a yellow-and-red haired girl terrorizing a pink-haired one.

"Leave her alone!" Ryan shouted.

"What did you say?!" The girl said turning to face them.

"I said back _off_ you asshole!" Ryan replied. The girl approached Ryan with clenched fists. The teen got in a fighting stance. After a few seconds of them staring each other down, the girl's glare faded into a smirk.

"You must be new here." She said smugly. "I can do whatever I please." she walked away.

"You okay?" Ryan asked, approaching the other girl. The girl nodded.

"I can't believe you did that!" She said.

"Are you nuts?" the teen said. "I couldn't let you get pushed around like that. What's your name?"

"I'm... Fluttershy." She said very quietly. Ryan did a double take.

" _Fluttershy_!?" he asked incredulously, just as he had earlier with Twilight. The girl nodded. "Who was that yelling at you Fluttershy?" the teen asked.

"Sunset Shimmer." She replied. Ryan blanched, looking over at the other three.

"Did she have a crown with her?" he asked. "Or have you at least seen one around?"

"How did you know?" Fluttershy asked.

"Lucky guess." Ryan covered quickly. "What happened to it? The crown I mean."

"This morning, I was passing out flyers for the animal shelter like I do every Wednesday. And suddenly, I got hit with the crown for The Princess of The Fall Formal." Fluttershy explained. "I have no idea how, someone must've thrown it or something. But I didn't want anything to happen to it, so I decided to give it to Principal Celestia."

" _Principal_ Celestia?" Ryan blanched again. "Where can we find her office? Twilight and Melody here want to ask about entering for the crown."

"Down the hall, third door on your left." Fluttershy replied.

"Thanks. See ya Fluttershy." Ryan waved. Upon arriving at Celestia's office, Ryan knocked.

"Come in." Celestia replied, doing paperwork.

When the group entered, Ryan realized Twilight was bowing. He bopped her in the back of the head to get her to stop. "We wanted to ask about my friends here, Twilight Sparkle and Melody, entering for the Fall Formal crown." the teen said. Principal Celestia looked up at them and put her pen down.

"The Fall Formal is Canterlot High's big Fall dance." She explained. "Here at Canterlot High, the students select one of their peers to represent them. She receives a crown at the Fall Formal. Anyone can join. You just need to let the head of The Fall Formal planning committee know you'd like to be on the ballot."

"Thank you." Ryan said, nodding politely. "If Fluttershy has a counterpart here," He whispered as they left the office. "Then there's no doubt who the head of the Formal planning committee is." Sure enough, when the group entered the gym...It was Pinkie Pie!

"Hi!" Ryan said cheerfully. "I'm Ryan, this is Melody, and this is Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello!" Pinkie Pie replied cheerfully. "Hm... You three don't look familiar, are you new here?" She asked.

"Yes actually." Ryan replied, glad for the conveniently provided cover. "My two associates were wondering about signing up and running for the Fall Formal crown."

"Alright, just need to fill this out and you are officially up for the coveted Princess of the Fall Formal crown." Pinkie Pie said taking a clipboard and pen out of her hair and handing it to the girls.: The two filled it out. Suddenly, they heard the doors open and a very familiar southern voice saying..

"Somebody order a dozen cases of fizzy apple cider?"

"Hi!" Ryan said. "I'm Ryan. From the rumors I've heard, you must be Applejack."

"Well howdy Ryan!" Applejack replied, shaking his hand. "A pleasure meeting your acquaintance."

"AJ, mind if I crack one of these open?" the teen asked, holding up a cider bottle.

"Not at all!" Applejack confirmed. She grabbed her own cider bottle and opened it with her jaw. Ryan opened his bottle, listening to the fizz.

"Wow, this reminds me so much of home." he said. "Even had a little gang similar to this. That being before I came here to Canterlot High." The teen sipped his cider. "Well this has been fun." Ryan said when he had drained the bottle. "We've got to go." As they left the gym, Ryan noticed a hooded figure by a locker. "A red hoodie..." he mused. "Like the one I had before the lightning storm." That was when the figure turned they could see his face. They gasped. it was indeed Ryan's Canterlot High double! "No way!" Equestria Ryan said. Canterlot High Ryan walked away without noticing his double.

"This was what Celestia was talking about when Twilight was meant to come alone." Equestria Ryan said, putting a hand to his face. "We might run into our doubles. Welp, too late now. Hey Twilight." he added to the alicorn-turned-human. "High schools have small libraries, and maybe we can find you ways to find out more about being human."

"Good idea Ryan." Mels said.

"Look, we can use this computer." the teen said, sitting down and typing in the search bar. "Lets see if Canterlot High me is anything like I was before Equestria." he said, going to YouTube and searching "Ryan McFly". "I thought so." Ryan smirked, finding a link. After that, Ryan typed up a little bio on being human and certain mannerisms/social norms for Twilight, and printed it off. "There." he said, handing it to her. That was when he saw a red-haired, bow-clad girl. "It's the Crusaders!" he whispered. Sure enough, Applebloom's human counterpart came in, followed by Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. "C'mon." the teen said. "Let's go." They walked out of the library. "YOU!" Ryan snarled suddenly. "The infamous Sunset Shimmer."

"Hello, Ryan." Sunset Shimmer said slouching against a locker with a smirk.

"What's you're deal?" the human asked. "Why are you so jealous of Twilight?"

"One, I am, in no shape or form, jealous of Twilight." Sunset Shimmer replied. "Two, she's here to steal my crown."

" _Your_ crown!?" Ryan asked in disbelief. "It's Twilight's crown."

"Whatever. This is just a minor setback for me." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Grrrrr." Ryan snarled. Mels grabbed the back of his shirt, just in case. "We're gonna stop you!" he said. "You'll see!"

"I'd like to see you try." She smirked.

"C'mon." the teen said, glaring at Sunset as he turned away. they all left the scene. "Oh hey, I just remembered." Ryan said. "There's an archive of Canterlot High yearbooks in the library, and I found a page in one that intrigued me a little." They went back to the library, and Ryan found the aforementioned yearbook. "Looks like Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and I aren't the only ones with doubles." he said. In one of the yearbooks, there was a picture of Ryan's double, who was among a group of very familiar-looking people.

"Huh. Interesting." Melody said.

"Looks like we were all friends at one point." Ryan said. "I bet I can guess what, or rather WHO, happened."

"Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight asked.

"Who else?" the human replied. Suddenly, he felt something in his back pocket. "Huh?" he said, rummaging around in it. "Hey, I forgot about this thing!" he said. he took out a tiny spherical object. it was no bigger than a marble. the top was red, and the bottom was white. "My replica Pokeball!" He looked to Twilight. "As Melody knows, there's a franchise in our world called "Pokemon"." he explained to the alicorn. "the name is short for 'Pocket Monsters'. In the video game, TV, and manga incarnations, these devices called Pokeballs-." he held up his. "-help a Pokemon trainer catch Pokemon. Of course, it needs to be a little bigger to catch a Pokemon."

"Ah." Twilight said, nodding. Ryan could tell she was putting this explanation into her mental 'notebook' for writing down later.

"Anyway, getting sidetracked." the teen said, putting the Pokeball in a different pocket. "We need to help us -that is Canterlot High us- be friends again."

"Your right, but how?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe we should each split up." Ryan mused. "That way, not only will we cover more ground, but my double won't get spooked."

"Good idea." Twilight said.

"I'll take Rainbow Dash." the teen continued. With that, they split up. Ryan quickly found Dash on the soccer field, kicking a ball around. "Nice." he said. Rainbow Dash turned her head and saw Ryan.

"Uh... Thanks!" She said.

"So...I've got a bone to pick with Sunset Shimmer, I'm sure you know her, and I was wondering if you'd help me out with her." Ryan said.

"Sure, what do you need?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well you know the Fall Formal?" the teen asked. "My friends are trying to run for the crown, and they need votes." He smirked as he looked down at Dash's soccer ball. "Also...think fast!" he added, kicking the ball right out from under Dash's foot.

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash yelled, and ran after it. They chased each other for a few minutes, until Ryan managed a goal!

"Awesome!" he shouted.

"Nice job Ryan!" Rainbow Dash complimented.

"Thanks." Ryan said as he wiped sweat off his face."One other thing." he added. "I saw that group picture of you and your friends in that yearbook. What happened?" He then realized Dash might be thinking he was his double. "With the others of course." he added hastily. "Why aren't you friends?" The smile on Rainbow Dash's face fell.

"Oh... Well you see, Applejack was having a bake sale and I told her that I was gonna bring the softball team, but one day someone told me that Applejack's bake sale had been moved to a different day. I showed up with all the softball team the day it was moved and she CANCELLED on me!" Rainbow Dash explained.

"That doesn't seem like her." Ryan said. It was then that Twilight and Mels showed up with the others. "Hey girls!" he called.

"Hey Ryan!" Mels said.

"Heads up!" Ryan kicked the soccer ball, intending for it to go to Mels. However, he kicked it incorrectly, and it wound going towards Twilight instead. Twilight kicked at it, and missed, falling on her butt.

"You ok Twilight?" Mels asked walking over to Twilight. Twilight nodded.

"So, everyone set for the Fall Formal?" Ryan asked conversationally.

"Mmhmm." Everyone nodded.

"I just realized I don't have a suit." the teen said.

"I could make one for you!" Rarity said.

"Sure!" Ryan replied. "Ooh, can you make it pin-striped?"

"Sure darling!" Rarity nodded.

"Is it possible I could throw a bow-tie in?" the teen added. Rarity nodded. Later on, Ryan and the gang were passing the gym, and they peeked in. "WHOA!" He shouted. the decorations for the Fall Formal were completely destroyed!

"What happened?!" Mels asked. Ryan noticed a picture on the floor, and picked it up.

"Sunset." he snarled. the teen showed the others the picture "She must've snuck onto the field when Twilight kicked the ball, and used this edited picture to make it seem like she trashed the gym. My guess is that she's trying to make it so no one will vote for Twilight or Melody for the Fall Formal crown." Ryan was seething with anger. He was so angry that, were he a cartoon, lava would be pouring from his ears. "You guys try to get votes." he said. "I've got a job to do." With that, he went off, looking for Sunset Shimmer. He found her a little while later. "Why did you do that!?" he asked, holding up the photo.

"So they don't win my crown, duh!" Sunset Shimmer said, sneering.

"It's not your crown!" Ryan shouted. Unable to take any more, Ryan drew back his fist, and decked Sunset across the face. "That felt good." he said to himself. Later on, he passed the gym, and found Twilight, Mels, his double, and the others, not to mention the rest of the school, cleaning the mess Sunset had caused. Sighing, and figuring it was as good a time as any, he walked up to his double. "Hi."

"Huh?" Everyone said. Canterlot High Ryan was especially confused.

"Who are you?" he asked, getting really close to his double, almost nose-to-nose with him.

"Lemme guess." Pinkie Pie said before taking a deep breath. "You're from an alternate world and Twilight's a pony princess there and the crown actually has a magical element embedded in it that helps power up other magical elements, and without it they don't work anymore, and you need them all to help protect your magical world, and if you don't get the crown tonight, you'll be stuck in this world and you won't be able to get back for, like, a really, really long time!" She squeed.

"Okaaaaaaay." Equestria Ryan said. "And… _How_ did you know that?"

"Just a hunch!" Pinkie said as she grinned.

"Anyway," Canterlot High Ryan said. "Twilight told me about Sunset, and I'm in."

"Awesome." Equestria Ryan said, high-fiving his double. "And now the Formal can go on!" Later, on the night of the Formal, Ryan and his double were getting dressed. Canterlot High Ryan was wearing a blue suit to differ from Equestria Ryan. "C'mon." he said to his double.

"Whoa." the two said in unison when they saw Twilight. She was wearing a beautiful dress.

"To the Fall Formal" Equestria Ryan said. "Allons-y!" The girls followed the two. Upon arriving, Equestria Ryan saw the same boy from before go up to Twilight, probably asking her to dance. Entering the gym, he kept his eyes out for Sunset. Unluckily for him, he soon let his guard down. Sunset took the opportunity to knock him out and drag him outside.

"Girls, have you seen my double anywhere lately?" Canterlot High Ryan asked an hour later, having sat down with them to some punch.

"No..." Mels replied.

"Oh..." The teen realized. "That dirty jerk!" Dropping his punch, he ran outside. The girls ran after him, and they arrived at the mirrored horse statue, where Sunset was tying Ryan's double up.

"Let him go!" Canterlot High Ryan yelled.

"Here's the deal." Sunset Shimmer said, turning to face them. "If Twilight gives me the crown, she, Ryan, and their friends can go back to Equestria tonight. Or she can keep it and never go home."

"You knew!?" Canterlot High Ryan's jaw dropped. Needless to say, he was both furious and flabbergasted

"Yes of course I knew!" Sunset Shimmer said.

"Leave him out of this!" Equestria Ryan shouted, struggling against his ropes. Twilight left, and returned with the crown, having won it in the running. After a brief game of keep-away, Sunset managed to get the crown. they all gasped as they watched Sunset put it on…and turn into a raging she-demon! Equestria Ryan managed to break out of his binds, and he took out his Pokeball. "I wonder..." he mused. he clicked the button, and the Pokeball grew a bit. "A real Pokeball!" he shouted. He stood up. "Please be something good!" he said. Ryan threw the Pokeball, and out came... Squirtle!

You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Sunset Shimmer scoffed.

"No way!" Canterlot High Ryan shouted, awestruck at the sight of the Pokemon.

"I know right?" Equestria Ryan replied. "Squirtle, use Water Gun to knock that crown off Sunset's head!" he commanded. "It may not stop Sunset herself, but at least It'll be off her head." he added to his double. Squirtle managed to knock the crown off, but not before Sunset blasted magic at Twilight and company. "Squirtle, return!" Equestria Ryan shouted, sending Squirtle back into its Pokeball before adding himself to the group around Twilight. Surprisingly, after getting hit with the blast, they were okay!

"Huh?" Both Canterlot High Ryan and Sunset Shimmer said in unison

"The magic contained in my Element was able to unite with those that helped create it!" Twilight explained.

"Honesty, Laughter, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, and Magic." Equestria Ryan said. "And me." he added. FWOOM! a rainbow formed around the seven, and enveloped Sunset. When it was all over, there was a massive crater in the ground, and Sunset was at the bottom. Equestria Ryan and Twilight walked up to the edge, looking at their defeated foe. "Have you learned your lesson?" Ryan asked. Sunset Shimmer looked up at them, revealing her big, tear filled eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She sobbed. the teen helped Sunset out of the hole. "I have something for you." he said, taking out Squirtle's Pokeball. "Take my Squirtle and raise it. Although you may need help." he gestured to the five humans. "Ready to forgive Sunset?" The teen asked them. The girls all nodded. "Sunset, send Squirtle through the portal sometimes alright?" he asked the former tyrant.

"I will. Thank you Ryan." Sunset Shimmer smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Crud Twilight we've gotta go!" Ryan realized.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them in check." Canterlot High Ryan said with a smirk. The doubles hugged, and with that, the group went back through the portal. Their pony friends were waiting for them when they passed back through.

"I knew you could do it." Celestia smiled.

"You were right, trying to send Twilight alone." Ryan said. "I ran into my double."

"See? I told you." Celestia said, surveying Ryan with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Luckily that turned out okay." the teen affirmed. "And don't worry about Sunset."

We left her in good hands." Twilight said with a smile.

"Hey Twilight, who was that guy at Canterlot High I kept seeing with you?" Ryan asked as they walked down the hall.

"His name's Flash Sentry." Twilight said.

The name clicked in Ryan brain. "Isn't that-." he broke off as one of the guards passed them. "Hey Flash!" the teen waved.

"Hey Ryan!" Flash Sentry replied.

"Oh..." the human realized as Flash walked away. "No...It can't be..."

"Was that...?" Twilight asked.

"No...It couldn't be...no way." the human replied. the two looked at each other, then exploded into laughter.

"Look like somepony's got a crush!" Applejack said.

"What? On Flash Sentry?" Ryan taunted.

"No I don't!" Twilight shouted defensively, blushing.

"In all seriousness girls, the Flash Twilight met wasn't that Flash." Ryan explained "But rather a Flash on the other side of the mirror."

"Who played guitar, was in a band, and helped prove she didn't destroy all the decorations for a big dance, so she could still run for princess of the big dance, and then asked her to dance at that dance?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"How did you...?" Ryan gawked.

"Just a hunch!" Pinkie said as she grinned.

"Ugh, the alternate Pinkie was bad enough!" Ryan groaned. Twilight rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Still, we did it." The human said

"Agreed." Twilight said.

"I wonder if it was the best decision to leave Squirtle in an environment like that though." the human mused.

"I think he's gonna be just fine. We _did_ leave him in good hands." Twilight replied.

"True." Ryan said. Looking down, he realized he was still wearing his suit. "What to you think Rarity?" he asked his friend, posing a little.

"You look smashing!" Rarity said smiling in delight.

"Almost as if you made it huh?" the human asked. "Well, you did. But _you_ didn't. Another you did.

"Huh?" Rarity asked, cocking her head to one side.

"The one across the mirror." Ryan elaborated.

"Oh, I see." Rarity said.

"Sorry old friend." the human said to his bow-tie as he undid it and pulled it out from under his collar. "Back in a flash!" he said. he came back a few moments later, back in his casual clothing. "Hey Pinkie, guess what time it is." he said to the party pony.

"Uh... Adventure time?" Pinkie Pie shrugged.

"Close, but no." Ryan said. " _party_ time!" The party pony slapped herself in the forehead.

"Duh, of course!" she said. Laughing, the friends all walked to party.

 **THE END!**

(I want to stress that everything in the regular Equestria Girls happens in this version, but due to the focus on Twilight, Mels, and Ryan we don't see all of the scenes)


	2. Rainbow Rocks

**THE HUMAN'S EQUESTRIA GIRLS: RAINBOW ROCKS**

Ryan was helping his friends paint posters and advertisements for a musical showcase at Canterlot High, when he noticed Sunset Shimmer walk in. "Hey Sunset!" he called. Sunset Shimmer walked over and sighed.

"I had no idea the whole school would be here." She stated dejectedly.

"Oh yeah." the teen said somberly, looking around and noticing the muttering that had started when Sunset walked in. Then he held up the poster he and the others had been working on. "What do you think?" Ryan frowned a little bit. "Pinkie insisted frosting instead of paste." Sunset Shimmer giggled.

"That's awesome!" she said.

"I actually want to participate in the showcase." Ryan piped up. "I'm pretty good at playing a keyboard." he looked around at his friends. "What about you girls?"

"Us too!" Rainbow Dash said. "What I meant was that we wanna participate as well." Rainbow Dash explained.

"Now that I think about it, you guys would make a good band." the teen said. He rubbed his chin in thought. "How's this for a name: "Sonic Rainboom"?"

"The Rainbooms!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "It's perfect!" It wasn't exactly what the teen had suggested, but he was happy RD had taken his idea into account. Later on, when they were all signed up for the showcase, Ryan and the girls met up in the music room. Ryan had a keyboard set up to practice his own act, while The Rainbooms had their own instruments. "You okay Sunset?" The teen asked, noticing Sunset was looking glum. "The Fall Formal still on your mind?" Sunset Shimmer looked up at him and nodded sadly.

"The old me really was just awful, wasn't she?" She asked.

"No one can deny you were pretty bad." Ryan replied truthfully.

"But the important thing is that you've turned yourself around." Applejack said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"To be honest," Ryan added. "I thought your she-demon form was actually pretty cool."

"Thanks you guys." Sunset Shimmer said with a sigh. "but I don't think ill ever live that down."

"Hey girls, listen to this!" the teen said as he began to play his keyboard. As Ryan finished playing, he saw the girls jaws were hanging open, and he smiled. Then he spotted a very familiar object on the other side of the room. "When did this Police Box get here?" he asked, walking over and running a hand over its wooden doors. "Oh..." he said in realization. "Surely not...it couldn't be."

"What is it?" Applejack asked. Instead of responding to AJ's question, Ryan opened the left door, and went inside. Even though he had shut the door after walking inside, the girls could all hear his girlish scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The girls all looked at each other with raised eyebrows, concerned. Ryan peeked out.

"In. Now. Do it." He gibbered in ecstatic voice.

"Uh, ok." Applejack said. "Come on." She added to the girls. And they followed the teen in. Inside, there was a massive room with four coral-like support beams integrated into mesh flooring, and attaching to a part on top of a massive, six-sided control console in the center of the room. the console's six sides were separated by more of that coral-like stuff.

"Welcome to the Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Ryan said gleefully. "TARDIS for short."

"Hey gang!" Equestria Ryan shouted, emerging from the depths of the TARDIS. "Welcome to my domain!"

"It's yours!?" Canterlot High Ryan asked in disbelief.

"There was this whole inter-dimensional travel issue, I met The Doctor, and he gave me a chunk of TARDIS coral." Equestria Ryan explained vaguely. All the girls looked at the TARDIS walls and ceiling.

"How in tarnation is this thing bigger on the inside?" Applejack asked.

"Time Lord technology." Both Ryans' replied in unison. They smirked at each other.

"Hey, by the way," Canterlot High Ryan said to his double. "We have a situation we're curious about." Turning to his friends, he wiggled his ear with a finger.

"We're actually not quite sure why that happens." Rainbow Dash said after they told Ryan's Equestrian double about their puzzling situation.

"Hmm.." Equestria Ryan mused, turning the TARDIS scanner so it was on his side of the console. "The TARDIS picked up some form of magic here, which is partly why I came. The TARDIS picked up a trace of my double's keyboard playing, and materialized inside the school. Maybe some residual magic was left here when Twilight and I left the first time." As the group exited the TARDIS, an announcement came on over the loudspeakers.

"Sunset Shimmer, please report to the main foyer."

"Back to your old ways already eh Sunset?" CHS Ryan joked. Sunset Shimmer nodded with a smile. "Sorry." the teen said immediately. "That was way out of line."

"Nah, I'm used to it." Sunset replied. "Anyways. Gotta run. I volunteered to show some new students around the school. Thought it'd be good for them to get to know the new me before they heard all the stuff about the old me." The others nodded. Later, they all met up and sat together during the lunch period. Equestria Ryan wasn't there, having told them earlier he had some 'business' to attend to back in the TARDIS. "How did the touring go?" CHS Ryan asked Sunset, who was sitting next to him.

"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were... There was something off about them." Sunset Shimmer explained.

Before any of them could respond, the cafeteria door burst open, and three new girls walked in, harmonizing as they crossed the room. The group noticed that a kind of green mist was rising from the other students, and being absorbed by the girls. "We've got a problem." CHS Ryan said. "Let's get back to the TARDIS and tell my double." he stood up. "And maybe Principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna should know as well."

"Strange." Equestria Ryan said upon hearing about these new girls. "You're right." he added to his double. "Celestia and Luna should know about this." CHS Ryan nodded, and he and the girls went to Celestia's office. The teen knocked on the door.

"Come in." Principal Celestia said as she was doing paper work on her desk.

"Principal Celestia, we're concerned about those three new girls that just arrived." Ryan said.

"Those three are definitely in possession of some kind of dark magic." Applejack added.

"I wonder if the showcase has anything to do with it." CHS Ryan mused, starting to pace. When Principal Celestia heard this, she put down her pen and looked up at the group of friends.

"Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe. Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful."

'Oh no!' the teen thought. 'Not them as well!' "Did they say anything about the showcase?" he asked aloud. "Maybe wanting to preform?"

"Yes, that's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for The Showcase." Principal Celestia said. "Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I." Before any of the teens could respond, a sudden wind whipped up. "Oh no." CHS Ryan whispered, noting that the window nearest to them was closed. "I know what that means..." Indeed, the TARDIS began to materialize inside the office, the wind it made causing papers to whip around the room. It was only when the TARDIS fully materialized that the wind died down.

"What on earth is that?" Principal Celestia asked, eyebrows raised.

"Annoying." the teen replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, did the girls say anything else?"

"Yes. And I think having a Battle of the Bands instead is a marvelous idea." Principal Celestia said, her eyes glowing green for a second. With that statement implanted in their minds, the group left. Putting an ear to the door, CHS Ryan heard the TARDIS dematerializing.

"That's it, no question." he said later on when they all met up at the statue/portal. "Those girls are definitely up to something, and they got to the Principals!" he jumped up and sat on the base of the statue. "We need Twilight's help!" The teen added. Rainbow Dash sighed.

"If only we could get a message to Twilight. Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell The Dazzlings have cast on our friends."

"Maybe we can." CHS Ryan said, hopping down from the statue. "Wait, we can't after all." he said dejectedly. "I was going to suggest my double getting Twilight in the TARDIS, but I'm sure he came through much earlier. Looks like we're doomed."

"Hmm..." Sunset Shimmer tapped her chin. "Oh! I may have an idea how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!"

"How?" the others asked in unison.

"Follow me." Sunset Shimmer said as she led them to the school and to her locker.

"Why are we at your locker?" CHS Ryan asked, cocking his head to one side. Sunset Shimmer opened her locker and took out a book.

"When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this. She explained. "Even after I abandoned my studies, I held onto it. I guess, deep down, I knew I was making a big mistake, and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her.""Maybe it still works."

"What do you-?" the teen started, but then snapped his fingers. "Ooh! It's some kind of magic book that links to some other book, which is back in Equestria, and I'm guessing whatever you write in this book will appear in the other one."

"That's right!" Sunset Shimmer said, smiling.

"Let's do it!" CHS Ryan shouted enthusiastically, handing her a pen. Sunset Shimmer smiled, and put the pen to a page in the book. As Sunset started writing, Twilight Sparkle was in her castle back in Equestria. Ryan had left a magically-created clone of himself there, so nobody would suspect a disappearance. Twilight, Mels, and the other ponies were all in on this plan though. They were in the middle of a conversation when a pony came in, a large cart of books in tow.

"Princess Twilight?" he asked. "Where do you want these?"

"The library. Third door on the left." Twilight said while reading a book.

"Even that one?" Clone Ryan asked, pointing to a glowing, vibrating book on the top of the stack.

Twilight looked up and levitated the vibrating book over to her and opened it. "It looks like a message to Princess Celestia from my friends at Canterlot High."

"Looks like they need help." Clone Ryan said, standing up and reading the message over Twilight's shoulder. "Wait..." A panicked look washed over the clone's face. "That means I'm going to my execution!" When Ryan's clone was created, it was termed that the real Ryan would have to touch the clone to dispel it. Twilight glanced down at the message.

"The way Sunset Shimmer described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... The sirens." She said.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Clone Ryan suddenly burst out, flopping to the floor. After a few minutes of crying, the clone composed himself, standing up and clearing his throat. "I'm done." he said. "Now we can get back to the point at hand. What are 'The Sirens' anyway?"

"Follow me." Twilight said as she led Clone Ryan into the library and levitated a book off the shelf and opened it to a page with information and pictures of the sirens on it. "The sirens were three beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music." Twilight explained to him. "But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."

"Looks like Canterlot High's doomed." Clone Ryan stated. "The portal's closed."

"If my hunch is right and it is the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning. My friends need me. I have to get back to them somehow." Twilight said.

"Again," The clone said. "The portal's closed."

"There has to be another way to get to them somehow." Twilight said.

"Maybe we could somehow get the magic in the book to maintain an open connection between CHS and Equestria." Clone Ryan mused. Twilight gasped.

"Ryan, you're a genius!" She shouted. Upon constructing, and activating, a strange machine, Twilight managed to pull the magic out Celestia's book and feed it through the portal, forcing it open. "Let's go." Clone Ryan said, running through immediately. Spike offered to stay behind this time, so Twilight and Mels followed the clone without him.

"Twilight!" The CHS group shouted when they emerged onto the other side of the portal. Both Ryans' were there, and the Equestria one walked up to his clone. "Thanks for filling in for me." he said with a smile.

"Well, you were lucky I had all your memories." The clone said jokingly. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Bye." The real Ryan stated. The two high-fived, and with that, the clone burst into a swirl of magic, which dissipated instantly. "Find any information we can use to stop the girls before coming?" Ryan asked Twilight as he hugged his cousin.

"I've got some bad news about those new girls." Twilight said. CHS Ryan sighed.

"Let's hear the worst." he groaned.

"The way you described them, I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... The sirens." Twilight said.

"Luckily, I somehow got the memories my clone had." Equestria Ryan stated. "Looks like we need to fight fire with fire." He looked around at each of his friends in turn. "Since the Siren draw their power from music, we need...a musical counterspell!"

"Hmm..." Applejack tapped her chin. "I know! The band competition!"

"That's It!" Both Ryan's said in unison.

"We compete in the competition and try to stay in until we can beat down those Siren!" CHS Ryan cried.

"And I believe you, Twilight, just became the Rainbooms' newest member." Rainbow Dash said.

"I Think I should join as well." Equestria Ryan said. "You know, magic-enfused-bracelet-wielding human and all that." The doubles led the way to the music room, where CHS Ryan and the Rainbooms' instruments were still set up. The TARDIS was there was well, standing in the far, right-hand corner of the room."Luckily I played guitar back home on Earth." Equestria Ryan said, picking up RD's bass and strumming a few cords. Rainbow Dash blanched, but nodded.

"Sure!" she said. "I was meant to be the lead singer, but we do need you for the counterspell after all!"

"It's only temporary. And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands." Twilight said. "We just have to perform during the first round of the competition."

"Looks like I don't need this anymore." CHS Ryan said sadly, stroking his keyboard. "It being a battle of the bands and all." After a little time spent in the music room, during which the gang practiced and Twilight tried to come up with their counterspell song, the friends left their instruments, and walked out into the hallway. It was there that Twilight bumped into Flash Sentry.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Twilight said nervously. Flash ignored her, and turned back to his friends. "Don't worry about Flash Twilight." CHS Ryan whispered as he and the others walked the former pony away. "I've overheard Flash talking with his bandmates-." the teen jerked his head back to the group Flash was a part of. "-And he thinks you're trying to beat him in the competition." Twilight's heart sunk when she heard that.

"What?!" She shouted, starting to tear up.

"Don't let it bother you Twilight." Equestria Ryan said. "We'll show him when we save CHS! There's no way he won't apologize after learning about what the Sirens are up to!"

"Y-Yeah!" Twilight said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"So now what?" CHS Ryan asked. "Wait until the battle to kick the Sirens' butts?"

"For now, let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Twilight said.

the teen looked at his watch. "Too late to continue today." he said. "Let's just sleep on it." Equestria Ryan headed back towards the school, surprised to see Twilight following him. "What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library." Twilight said. Before the teen could respond, Pinkie Pie burst out...

"Are you crazy?! We're besties now! Slumber party at my house!"

"Cool!" Equestria Ryan said. "Just let me go get the TARDIS. Don't want it falling into the wrong hands." Later on, the group was at Pinkie's. Twilight and the two Ryans' were working on the counterspell, while the others were just goofing off.

"Ugh, this is hard!" CHS Ryan complained, crumpling yet another rejected song up and tossing it over to an already full trash can.

"I know, but we can't give up!" Equestria Ryan said. But his belief in their trio was fading as well. Later on, well into the night, they transferred their work to the kitchen. The other two were too absorbed in the work to notice anything around them, Equestria Ryan perked up at the sound of footsteps walking in. He saw Sunset Shimmer come in. "Stuff on your mind as well?" he asked, walking over to join her.

"Yeah." Sunset Shimmer said as she opened up the refrigerator. "Who could possibly need this much whipped cream?" She asked. It was full of nothing but cans upon cans of whipped cream.

"You know Pinkie." Equestria Ryan said with a shrug, grabbing a can and squirting some whipped cream directly into his mouth. Sunset Shimmer shrugged, grabbing her own can, squirt some on two fingers, and licking the cream off. "I really hope we can do this." Equestria Ryan continued, wiping stray whipped cream off his face. "I'd hate to think of what would happen if the Siren win the competition."

We really are lucky you're here." Sunset Shimmer said with a smile.

"Thank the TARDIS." the teen said, expertly tossing his now empty can of whipped cream into a nearby trash can. "GAH!" he shouted, having turned and received a shock. His pulse slowed when he realized it was just the human counterpart of Pinkie's sister Maud Pie.

"Boulder was hungry." she said monotonously. Grabbing some crackers and pouring them onto her 'pet' rock, Maud left.

"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." Sunset Shimmer whispered to the teen.

"You and me both." Equestria Ryan whispered back, smiling. "You know, you and Twilight might not be so different." he observed. "You both could've easily had one another's talents, or both have become princesses."

"Yeah, and I would be a princess by now if I had Twilight's patience." Sunset Shimmer's smile faded when she said those words.

"Who says you won't be?" the teen said. "Who knows? Maybe Twilight will let you study as her student, like she was Celestia's before her crowning."

"Yeah, that would be pretty awesome." Sunset Shimmer smiled. Equestria Ryan yawned.

"I'm gonna hit the sack." he said. "See you in the morning." he walked out of the kitchen.

"See ya." Sunset Shimmer replied. Then she yawned herself. "I better get some sleep as well." Sunset Shimmer followed him. The next day, Equestria Ryan noticed his CHS counterpart and Twilight looked a little frazzled.

"You two weren't up all night were you!?" he asked them incredulously.

"No, of course not!" Twilight said, lying.

"We did." CHS Ryan said, owning up to it quickly.

"WHY!?" Equestria Ryan shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I'm just as worried about the Siren as you are, but it's not a situation to lose sleep over!"

"We stayed up all night rewriting and rechecking the counterspell. We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect." Twilight explained.

I don't care!" Equestria Ryan shouted, unaware that the same green mist that emitted from the student at CHS was now emitting from him. "It's not healthy to lose even a little bit of sleep! You should know that considering all the past times it happened to you!" WHACK! CHS Ryan had smacked his counterpart across the face. Upon that shocking action, the mist dissipated instantly.

"Better?" he asked Equestria Ryan.

"Better." the counterpart replied. "Sorry Twilight," He added to his friend. "I'm just scared we won't pull this off."

"We should get into the music room and practice." CHS Ryan said.

"Agreed." Twilight said, following him. They arrived to the music room, and each of them picked up their instruments.

"Mels?" Equestria Ryan asked his cousin.

"Huh?" Mels perked up at the mention of her name.

"If we don't make it out alive," The teen stated. I want you do know you're the best cousin ever!" With that, they began to play.

"When's the Battle of The Bands?" CHS Ryan asked at the end of the practice. Equestria Ryan looked to his watch.

"We've got a few hours." he said. "Let's keep working." So they kept practicing.

"YIPE!" CHS Ryan cried, looking to his own watch a little while later. "We've been going for too long! The Battle of The Bands starts in 2 minutes!" "What? But it's not ready!" Twilight shouted. "If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!" The Rainbooms quickly gathered their instruments, put them on a flatbed, and started wheeling them outside.

"We don't have to play it in the first round." Equestria Ryan said. "We could stick with the competition until the finale, then we can do the counterspell then."

"Alright." Twilight said as she followed Ryan outside. But as the competition started, and The Rainbooms made it through the rounds, there was some tension in the group.

"We're awesome!" Equestria Ryan said during a break backstage, high-fiving both Mels and his double. "I just wish Rainbow Dash wouldn't hog the mic!" he added, looking in the rainbow-haired teen's direction.

"Hey, I have a right to "hog", because I'm awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted

Hey, break it up!" Sunset Shimmer said, standing in between Ryan and Rainbow Dash. "You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here."

"She's right." CHS Ryan said. "C'mon." But as they went to gather their instruments, CRACK! Some unseen people whacked them all on the head, knocking them out.

"Uuuuuuugh." Equestria Ryan moaned, waking up to find Rainbow trying to bust a door down. "Where are we?" He stood up. "The Dazzlings!" the teen realized. "They sabotaged us!"

"Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here. I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway." Twilight said, sitting on the floor.

"Maybe it could work...if Rainbow Dash wasn't so pig-headed!" Equestria Ryan shouted, picking up where his and RD's argument left off.

"Me?! I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be in the band at all!" Equestria Ryan retorted. "At this point, I don't even care if we lose! It'd be way better than putting up with you you...you...attention-hogging whore!" he said, pointing a finger at RD. The 6 humans broke into a huge argument, and that now-familiar green mist issued from them. CHS Ryan pulled out a whistle, and got their friends' attention with a shrill blast. the green mist dissipated instantly

"HEY!" he shouted. "This is exactly what The Dazzlings want. You want the counterspell to work? Then apologize and make up!" the 6 humans looked at each other, then apologized. Equestria Ryan then shook hands with RD.

"Sorry for calling you that." He said.

"Its fine." Rainbow Dash said, shaking hands with Ryan.

"Rats!" CHS Ryan shouted, trying to open the door. It's locked!"

"Allow me!" Equestria Ryan said, reaching into an inside pocked of his shirt. The teen took out a strange device, which was silver, had a blue-domed tip, and had a handle coated with the same coral-like stuff in the TARDIS.

"A Sonic Screwdriver!?" CHS Ryan asked.

"The TARDIS gave it to me." Equestria Ryan said with a shrug. Pointing the Screwdriver at the lock on the door, the teen activated it, and with a BIZZZZZZZZZ! the lock clicked and the door sprang open.

"C'mon." Both Ryans' said in unison, running outside. The girls ran after them

"Vinyl!" CHS Ryan shouted. A girl with messy blue hair turned at the mention of her name. "We need to borrow your equipment." Vinyl nodded, dashing away and returning with her car. Pressing a button on the dashboard, Vinyl brought out some speakers. Sunset Shimmer appeared with their instruments, and they plugged them into Vinyl's equipment.

"Let's do this!" Equestria Ryan said, strumming a cord on his guitar. They all sang together, and eventually, the counterspell kicked in, draining the Siren of their power and shattered The Dazzling's pendants.

"YEAH!" CHS Ryan cheered at the end of the song.

"We did it!" Equestria Ryan shouted. The Dazzlings were now singing off-key. The crowd booed.

"I can see how they got their powers." CHS Ryan said.

"Go Twilight." Equestria Ryan whispered. "But be back in a...'Flash'." he added with a wink.

"Very funny." Twilight said sarcastically, walking over to Flash Sentry. While Twilight was with Flash, the two Ryans' snuck off to talk.

"So...we did it." CHS Ryan said after a pause.

"Yup, we did." Equestria Ryan said.

"Did you actually mean that stuff about Sunset being Twilight's student?" CHS Ryan asked, revealing that he had been listening that night.

"Yup, totally!" Equestria Ryan said, unaware that a certain person was listening. Looking behind them, the two Ryans saw Sunset Shimmer, looking like she was about to cry in happiness.

"Thank you." She said. Equestria Ryan hugged Sunset. "We used Celestia's version of the message book to force the portal to stay open." He told his friend. "Come visit sometime alright?"

"Alright, I will." Sunset Shimmer said.

"Speaking of..we've gotta go." The teen said. "Bye. he said to both Sunset and his double. Getting Twilight and Mels, the trio went back to CHS, and back through the portal. But they all had forgotten about that old Police Box...

The End….?


	3. The TARDIS Trip Part One

It was a late night at Canterlot High School. Suddenly, a figure in all-black clothing dashed up the school's front steps, and pulled a strange device out of a pocket somewhere. The stranger pointed this device at the lock on the door, a BIZZZZZZZZZZ emitted from it. The lock clicked and the intruder went inside. After using the device to turn the lights on, the intruder finally unmasked, pulling his hood from his head. It was Ryan's Canterlot High double! "Luckily my double gave me my own Sonic Screwdriver." he said, referring to the device he used earlier. CHS Ryan dashed to the music room, and used the Sonic Screwdriver to unlock the door and turn the room's lights on. Just as Ryan put his hand on the door handle, someone behind him put a hand on his shoulder. Instinctively trying to protect himself, Ryan whipped around and smacked the unknown person across the face.

"Ow! Hey, what was-" Sunset Shimmer shouted, rubbing her face where he slapped her, but then gasped when she realized who it was... "What the? Ryan?"

"What're you doing here?" The teen asked her. "I guess you saw me break in, but I had a good reason!" He gestured to the door behind him. "Looking after the TARDIS! I understand if you wanted to prevent me from doing anything stupid, but I'd been up most of the night planning my enterance." The duo entered the room together, and there stood the familiar Police Box. "I just realized you're the only one that hasn't been inside yet." CHS Ryan led Sunset to the TARDIS, but when he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge. "Damn it!" he hissed. "And I'm not tall enough to get the spare key!" The teen complained, jumping up and trying to reach the "Police Public Call Box" sign, where there was a cubbyhole above the 'P' in 'Police' that held a spare key. "Sunset," Ryan asked. "If you stand on my back, can you try to reach the key?"

"I'll try." Sunset Shimmer replied. CHS Ryan got down on all fours.

"Okay, go." he said. Sunset Shimmer climbed on top of him, feeling for the cubbyhole. She eventually found it, and removed the key. "Got it!" She exclaimed. When Sunset got back on solid ground, CHS Ryan stood up. "Let's see if the TARDIS is willing to let us in." he said when Sunset handed him the key. The teen unlocked the TARDIS's left door, and pushed both doors open, leading Sunset inside. "Hello again." CHS Ryan said to the TARDIS, walking over and running a hand on the console. "So..." he said to Sunset. "What do you think?"

"Wow..." Sunset Shimmer said, looking around at the walls and the ceiling. "This is awesome!" She said. The brunette teen started flicking switches, pulling levers, and pushing buttons on the TARDIS console. "You're going to love this." he told Sunset. CHS Ryan pulled one final lever, and the TARDIS doors slammed shut. A few seconds later, the ship dematerialized, it's wheezing, groaning sound ringing all across the school. "Where do you want to go?" He asked his friend. "The TARDIS can go anywhere, anywhere and anyplace in the universe." Sunset Shimmer tapped her chin.

"Hm..." She mused.

"And now that the mirror's open permanently, we can go to Equestria as well." CHS Ryan added. "Yeah, let's start with that." The teen adjusted a few of the TARDIS controls, and with only a brief shudder from the ship, they crossed the portal, going towards Equestria. Sunset had turned into her natural pony form, while Ryan had stayed human. "Huh." he said, staring down at Sunset. "This is odd."

"What?" Sunset Shimmer asked, her head snapping up in worry.

"You're a pony." The teen said, turning back to the TARDIS console and turning some dials.

"Ah." Sunset Shimmer said. She couldn't really blame him for saying her pony form was odd. After all, until now, he had only known her in her human form.

"And...landed!" CHS Ryan shouted triumphantly. With the same wheezing, groaning sound from earlier, the TARDIS materialized outside Twilight's castle. The teen opened the door, and the duo peeked out. "Twilight?" CHS Ryan called. The alicorn opened her window and popped her head out. "So THAT'S what you look like here!" the teen said, looking up at the her. "That's so bizarre!" Like Sunset's case, the teen was used to Twilight's human form. Equestria Ryan peeked out as well, and spotted his double and Sunset.

"What're you two doing here!?" he called to them.

"Returning the TARDIS!" CHS Ryan called back.

"Well, we don't want people like the Siren to get their hands on it." Equestria Ryan reasoned with Twilight. Melody, Twilight, and Equestria Ryan met up at the TARDIS with Sunset and the CHS double.

"Care to take a trip together?" CHS Ryan asked.

"Why not?" Equestria Ryan shrugged, leading everyone into the TARDIS. "Why not go back in time to the Griffon Kingdom before Pinkie, RD and I went?" he questioned the group...or at the very least the other two who knew about it.

"Sure, why not?" Pinkie Pie shrugged. The others agreed. Both Ryans' dashed over to the console, and started circling it. As they ran, they occasionally flipped switches, pulled or pushed levers, and pushed buttons. "There!" They shouted in unison, both of them pulling a lever. With its now familiar wheezing, groaning VWORRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! the TARDIS dematerialized.

"Helmec Regulator activated?" CHS Ryan asked his double.

"Yup." Equestria Ryan replied.

"Ooh, did you remember to put all of our genetic imprints in the Briode Nebuliser in case our friends need to fly the TARDIS?" The CHS double asked again.

"Yes..." Equestria Ryan replied, now slightly annoyed.

"Chameleon Circuit still shaping the exterior as a Police-."

" _Yes_!" Equestria Ryan said, raising his voice.

"Okay." The CHS double replied meekly. VWORRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! The TARDIS materialized, and CHS Ryan went to the TARDIS's scanner. "We've arrived!" he reported. "And exactly where we wanted to go!" The girls followed Ryan out of The TARDIS.

"Hold on a sec." Equestria Ryan said when his CHS double shut the TARDIS door. Ryan took out his TARDIS key, and locked the door. "Now no one can get in." he said. "Hold on..." he added, looking around. "This isn't where we wanted to go."

"That's what the scanner said." CHS Ryan said. They were in the Castle of The Two Sisters, but they had gone far enough back in time that it was well before Twilight even entered into the School for Gifted Unicorns, let alone was Celestia's student.

"I wonder..." Equestria Ryan mused. Putting an ear to the nearest door, he heard voices, voices he knew very well, arguing. "I knew it." he said grimly. "We've come back to the day Luna became Nightmare Moon."

"But...Why?" CHS Ryan asked. While he knew nothing about Nightmare Moon, he could tell by his double's tone that it was something important.

"Twilight, you know more about Nightmare Moon than anyone." Equestria Ryan said. "While it's safe to assume Luna's becoming Nightmare Moon is a fixed, unalterable point in time, there must be something within the fixed point that we CAN change."

[6/25/15 3:18:26 PM] Ryan: The door suddenly opened, just in time for them to witness a swirl of darkness engulf Luna. Twilight, having used a 'time travel' potion and seen this event previously, already saw what happened. Nonetheless, she was still sad about seeing it again. "C'mon!" Equestria Ryan shouted suddenly. "We've got to keep up with them!" he activated his roller-rocket shoes, and zoomed off. "I have another pair in a cubbyhole behind the 'Pull to Open' sign on the TARDIS!" The teen called back as he left. The CHS double opened the compartment, pulled out the shoes, and put them on. "Allons-y!" he cried, putting Sunset Shimmer on his back and zoomed off. Twilight chased after Ryan. They all chased Celestia and Nightmare Moon for a pretty long time...until Nightmare managed to shoot Celestia down! "NO!" Both Ryans' cried, leading the way back to the castle as they saw Celestia crash through the roof. When they arrived CHS Ryan put Sunset down, and he and his double plopped down next to the unconscience alicorn.

"No..." Equestria Ryan said, his breath shuddering. "It can't be how it goes." Celestia stirred, causing great relief in both humans. "Celestia..." Ryan said. When Celestia opened her eyes, she surveyed the humans with a wary look.

"Oh." CHS Ryan said. "You're probably wondering who we are."

"Just think of us as visitors from far away." Equestria Ryan added in. Suddenly, the bracelet glowed, and the Elements of Harmony were revealed on a stone plinth. "Oh..." he realized. Ryan and his double stood up, watching Celestia walk slowly over to the Elements. As soon as Celestia retrieved the Elements, both them and the bracelet glowed, just as Nightmare Moon came in. The bracelet and the Elements both shot out a beam of rainbow-colored energy, and they interlocked in a helix. The energy hit Nightmare Moon, sending her up into the moon.

"I think we found the thing we could change without changing the fixed point." CHS Ryan said when they were all back in the TARDIS, their minds full of the experience they just went though. Equestria Ryan said nothing, but silently reset the coordinates, and set the TARDIS to dematerialize. It did, with the ever present wheezing, groaning. When the TARDIS materialized, they were in Twilight's library, in her castle. The ponies exited The TARDIS, led by the human. Ryan found the book he was looking for within seconds. "'Mare in The Moon'." he said, flipping though the pages. "I knew it." The teen held up the book, which now had an illustration of Equestria Ryan and Celestia, both wielding the bracelet and the Elements respectively. Suddenly, Spike ran into the room, a scroll clutched in his claw. "A letter?" Equestria Ryan asked. Spike nodded.

"It's...for...both...you... _and_...Twilight." he panted. Ryan took the letter, and held it out to Twilight. Twilight levitated it in front of her, unsealed it, and read it aloud.

"Dear Twilight," she read. "I have recently uncovered information on your human companion-."

"Ugh gross!" Equestria Ryan groaned. "I don't want to be referred to as a 'companion'!" Twilight glared at him, and then continued to read.

"I have arranged for some of the Royal Guards to bring you two to the castle. We will discuss what I have uncovered then. Signed Princess Celestia."

"It's probably the whole 'Helping banish Nightmare Moon in the past' thing." CHS Ryan piped up.

"Sunset and I will stay here while you guys go." he added. Sunset nodded.

"Cool." Equestria Ryan replied. "Let's go Twilight." he added to the lavender alicorn, starting towards the door. When they arrived at the castle, Celestia greeted them with a kind smile. "What's this about?" Ryan asked.

"Is this about the whole banishing Nightmare Moon thing?" Twilight asked.

"Cause that was kind of a happy accident." Ryan added.

"I suppose you want to know how I came to be in possession of this power." The teen said, tapping the bracelet. Princess Celestia looked at the bracelet confused. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, you know how there was that issue with that chest?" The human asked. "Actually, let me start at the beginning." The teen corrected himself. "At Carousel Boutique, there was this spool of rainbow-colored yarn that was infused with magic." He explained. "When I touched it, some of the magic merged with me. Then I touched the chest the magic sent me and Twilight to you, which was when you first encountered me and this magic. Then there was this whole shtick with the Tree of Harmony, time travel, and a bunch of other stuff and here we are at this moment in time." Ryan squeed.

"I see." Princess Celestia said.

"Also, we went across the mirror again not too long ago." The teen added.

"Really?" Princess Celestia marveled.

"You know how Starswirl banished the Siren to another dimension?" Ryan started to explain. "Well, that dimension is where Canterlot High School is located, and the Siren were trying to raise their power back to normal. A tiny bit of magic from the Element of Magic was left there the first time we went, and the Siren sensed it. In short terms, the doubles of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Applejack harnessed it, which caused them to sprout pony ears and tails whenever they play music together. We used the magic to stop the Siren by playing a musical counterspell, but we don't actually know what happened to them after." A thought suddenly struck the teen. "Sunset Shimmer's visiting." he told Celestia. "She might want to talk to you." Princess Celestia gasped.

"Really?" She said. "Send her here!" Ryan stuck a thumb and index finger in his mouth, and gave a shrill whistle. A few moments later, the TARDIS materialized in the room, a message to bring Sunset sent to the console by Ryan via the Telepathic Circuits. The teen then got up and unlocked the TARDIS door, allowing Sunset to exit the ship.

"You wanted to see me?" Sunset Shimmer asked as she entered the room. Princess Celestia said nothing, but hugged her former student.

"I believe all the argument between you and Miss Shimmer is forgiven Princess Celestia?"Ryan asked politely. Princess Celestia looked up at Ryan and nodded. "Then Twilight and I will be in the TARDIS while you and Miss Shimmer catch up." The teen said, gesturing to Twilight to follow him into the ship. Twilight followed Ryan back into The TARDIS, and the teen shut the door.

"One of the last times Sunset and I spoke before crossing back to Equestria during the Siren affair," Ryan said to the lavender alicorn. "I said that it might be possible she'll study under you, the way you studied under Celestia before your crowning. Might you consider that?"

[6/25/15 6:19:31 PM] Twilight 'Melody' Vandom: "I will, thank you Ryan." Twilight said to Ryan.

[6/25/15 6:20:53 PM] Ryan: "Who knows?" the teen said. "Maybe a fifth alicorn will be joining the ranks before Mels and I leave Equestria...if we ever do."

"I don't doubt that." Twilight said. Later the friends, and the two Sisters, were sitting down to a banquet prepared for by the royal chefs and supervised, unquestionably, by Pinkie Pie. True to Pinkie's nature, there was more desert than real food.

"So, now what's next?" CHS Ryan asked as he dug into a slice of cake. "For Sunset Shimmer I mean. Can she stay with...well, not 'us' really, but with my double his friends?" Princess Celestia nodded.

"AWESOME!" Both Ryans' shouted, high-fiving. Little did they know, Sunset Shimmer's first adventure with them was merely a few hours away.

To be continued!


	4. The TARDIS Trip Part Two

The friends went back to the TARDIS, Equestria Ryan intending to show them around the depths of the ship. But as soon as they entered the console room, the doors shut themselves, and the Time Rotor started pumping up and down. "That's not possible!" Both teens shouted as they dashed to the console. with a distorted VWORRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! VWORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP! the TARDIS dematerialized.

"Oh no." CHS Ryan groaned, looking at the scanner. "We're going to a place you're not going to like." he told the ponies and his double's cousin.

"A place where a recent foe was banished." Equestria Ryan added. "We're going to..."

"Tartarus." The doubles said in unison.

"Tartarus?" Applejack asked, the others exchanging worried looks with each other.

"Unluckily." Equestria Ryan replied. "And we all know who's waiting there, plotting for revenge..well most of us know anyway." Sure enough, when the TARDIS materialized and the group exited, Tirek was still caged and chained up. "What is so important about you that our ship brought us here?" the teen asked, circling Tirek's cage. Suddenly, trio of bell-like BONG!-s rang from the TARDIS.

"Uh oh." CHS Ryan said. "We both know what that sound is."

"The Cloister Bell." Equestria Ryan agreed, nodding. "That's not good." Soon, reason for the Cloister Bell's ringing was revealed. Tirek somehow managed to break free of both his chains and his cage! He started towards Twilight, intending to drain her magic. "NO!" Equestria Ryan shouted, realizing this. "I was infused with magic not that long ago! I'll make you a deal. If you leave Twilight and her friends alone, I'll willingly give you my magic." The tyrant turned to the teen, slightly surprised. Not even hesitating, Tirek started to inhale. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Equestria Ryan screamed as his magic was ripped from both inside the teen himself and the bracelet. FLOP! The teen passed out a few seconds later, drained completely of magic.

"Ryan!" Everypony shouted and ran over to him.

Uuugh." he moaned, waking up and sitting upright a few hours later. "You all okay?" he asked his friends. "Did Tirek touch your magic in any way?"

"I don't think so." Twilight said.

"I feel like crap." Ryan complained, rubbing his eyes.

"No kidding." Rainbow Dash said.

"Looks like there's only one place to take refuge until we can figure out a plan." The teen said.

"And that would be...?" Applejack asked.

"Canterlot High." Ryan replied. He turned his head in Twilight's direction. "I don't want to put our friends at CHS in danger, but as it's extremely likely Tirek doesn't know about the mirror, we seem to not have a choice."

"I agree." Said Twilight. Still a little weak, Equestria Ryan got up, and staggered towards the TARDIS. He managed to push the door open, but flopped to the floor when he got inside. CHS Ryan ran over, and let his double lean on him. While the group had been outside the TARDIS, she had moved a bed into the console room. CHS Ryan laid his double on it, and walked over to the console.

"Now..." he said. Flicking switches, pushing buttons and pushing/pulling levers, CHS Ryan set the coordinates, and the TARDIS dematerialized. When they arrived at CHS, there was a flash of light, which was caused by the ponies turning into their human selves. "Landed!" The teen shouted, watching the Time Rotor slow to a stop. "You guys okay?" he asked the ponies.

"Yeah, we- What in tarnation? We're all humans!" Applejack gasped out.

"SHH!" Ryan hissed. "C'mon. Let's go find the old gang and leave my double to rest." he said, walking towards the TARDIS doors. Turning back, he saw his double give a weak thumbs up, which he returned. He then exited the TARDIS. The girls all looked at each other confused.

"Are we supposed to follow him or...?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Oh yeah, right." Ryan said, peeking back in. "You girls practice walking, and I'll bring the gang back here." The girls wobbly stood up on their legs, stumbling around the console room. "Sunset, Twilight, you come with me." the teen added. Leaving the others to their problem, the trio went around the school, looking for their friends. When they reached the cafeteria.."FLUTTERSHY!" Ryan shouted, completely forgetting about his friend's shyness. Fluttershy peeped her head out of the hallway.

"Oops." the teen said. "Sorry."

"No, its ok. Im the one who's sorry." Fluttershy walked over. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Anyway, can you help us round up the rest of the girls? We have a problem back in Equestria, and we need time to plan for a solution." Fluttershy nodded. After splitting up Ryan found Rainbow Dash on the field with the soccer team. "Dash, I know you're probably about to practice, so can I get a chance to talk to you afterwards?"

"Sure thing Ryan!" Rainbow Dash said before kicking the ball into the goal. Later on, after the practice, the group met up.

"The gang needs a hideout." Ryan explained. "Equestria's got a rampaging, magic draining centaur running around, and we need a plan. Can we count on you and the girls to help?"

"Of course Ryan darling!" Rarity said.

"Great." The teen said. "Let's go get the others, and the TARDIS, and then we'll figure something out." By the time the group returned to the TARDIS, the ponies had actually managed to master two-legged walking rather quickly. "Girls?" Ryan called. "We're back!" he led the group into the TARDIS. Needless to say, there was a little shock between the ponies and their human counterparts. "I know, I was shocked at first as well." CHS Ryan said, noticing the girls' dropped jaws. "So...Pinkie's house again?" he asked.

"Duh!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Uuuuugh." Equestria Ryan moaned. "Stupid Triek." With that, CHS Ryan set the coordinates, and with a wheezing, groaning, the TARDIS dematerialized, materializing in the human Pinkie's room. Later on, the gang was sprawled out in various parts of the house. The Ryan from Equestria was still inside the TARDIS, the others allowing him to try and recover from Tirek. The Pinkie Pies was on the human's computer, and the human RD and AJ were playing video games, watched by their pony counterparts. As for Twilight and the Ryan from Canterlot High, they were in the kitchen, like last time, discussing tactics.

"So you're saying the 'Rainbow Power' the Tree of Harmony gave you stopped Tirek last time?" The teen asked. "Why not do that again? Don't tell me you don't know how!" He frowned. "Never mind." He said, sure he had touched a nerve. Meanwhile, back inside the TARDIS, the Ryan from Equestria was contacted via a dream.

"Princess Luna?" Dream Ryan said, recognizing her. "What's wrong….besides the obvious?" He turned his back on the Princess of The Night. I'm sure you want me and my friends to help, but I'm not sure I can do anything. I sacrificed my magic to keep Twilight's safe. I'm useless now." Princess Luna shook her head.

"Thou are not useless." She said.

"No..." Ryan said, turning back to face Luna. "You, Celestia and Cadence aren't not thinking of repeating the plan from the first time Tirek attacked are you?"

"We are." Princess Luna said.

"But why tell ME this?" The human asked. "Unless...No...Are you seriously asking me to hold all the magic of three alicorns!?" Ryan sighed, resigning to his duty. "Get Celestia and Cadence and teleport into the TARDIS." he told Luna. "Wake me up when you get there." Princess Luna nodded and flew off. : When the teen woke up, he remembered everything he and Luna had talked about. When the Princesses teleported into the TARDIS, she protected them from becoming human, known what was needed to be done. "Just do it." The teen said to the three alicorns, weakly getting up from his bed. "Wait." Ryan said just before the spell was cast. "Can I let my friends know about this?"

"I'm sorry, Ryan, but you must keep your new abilities a secret. I fear that your friends being aware of your new power could put them at great risk." Princess Celestia explained. "Do you still think you can take on this responsibility?" She asked. Ryan nodded, then braced himself. "Geronimo." He said. The Princesses casted the spell, and their magic poured into the teen, slightly rejuvenating him. "Wow, that's what I call a refresher!" he shouted, jumping up and down with new-found energy. "When we get back to Equestria, you three stay inside the TARDIS." he told the Princesses. "She'll protect you." When they all got back together, Equestria Ryan told the group that he was ready to go back to Equestria. "I've got a plan." he said, tapping his nose.

[6/27/15 11:04:52 AM] Twilight 'Melody' Vandom: "Oh yeah? Whats that?" Applejack asked.

[6/27/15 11:06:10 AM] Ryan: "Find Tirek and kick his butt!" The teen replied. Respecting Celestia's wishes, he didn't go into detail.

[6/27/15 11:06:40 AM] Twilight 'Melody' Vandom: "Us?" The girls all looked at eachother confused.

[6/27/15 11:08:02 AM] Ryan: "Sorry, but you guys are going to have to sit this out." Ryan told the CHS girls and his double. "This one is all Equestria."

[6/27/15 11:08:24 AM] Twilight 'Melody' Vandom: The CHS girls all shrugged.

[6/27/15 11:09:39 AM] Ryan: With that, the teen walked to the TARDIS. "Oh, by the way." he added, pausing just before opening the door. "I lied. That's not my plan. I'm not even sure I have a plan." he went inside, leaving the door open. The teen noticed that the Princesses were gone, and assumed they were deeper inside the ship. When the Equestria girls went inside the TARDIS and shut the door, the ship immediately began to dematerialize. But CHS Ryan ran forward, and clung to the Police Box exterior. SPHCHAK! Inside, one of the console's panels exploded in a shower of sparks causing the TARDIS to spin out and fly haphazardly. "What!?" Equestria Ryan shouted, looking at the scanner. "Oh no." he said. The teen was looking at a video feed of the now out-of-control time machine flying through the TIme Vortex, and saw his double clinging to the ship by the handles on the doors. "Whew." Ryan said, looking at a reading from the TARDIS. "The shields are up. He's fine." When the TARDIS finally materialized, CHS Ryan let go of the TARDIS, shivering from the cold of the Time Vortex.

"Pshhhh." He exhaled.

"Why would you do that!?" Equestria Ryan asked when he and the girls exited the TARDIS.

"I wanted to help!" CHS Ryan retorted. "Is that a crime now!?"

"No," the other Ryan replied. "It just the fact that I'm the one with magic, and your not!" Ryan's face suddenly slackened into pure horror. In being angry at his double, he had accidentally revealed precisely what Celestia told him not to!

"I know, I know." he said to his now reponified friends. "I have a bit of explaining to do."

"Twilight, you know how the Princesses gave you their magic the first time Tirek attacked?" The teen asked.

Yes, and?" Twilight asked.

"They...basically did the same thing now but replaced you with me." he explained.

"Ah." Twilight said.

"Now that that's out of the way..." Equestria Ryan said. CHS Ryan interrupted.

"You can finally reveal your real plan." he said. "Dude, I'm sure I've seen all the same superhero movies you have, and I think we both know you just blatantly ripped off an admittedly cliche but still awesome villain line."

"Anyway," Equestria Ryan started again. But his double interrupted again.

"I know, I'll stay here in the TARDIS." he said. "Go on." he added.

"My real plan," Equestria Ryan said, slightly annoyed at his double. "Is to find Tirek, find a way to drain him, and get everyone their magic back, including me." He smirked. "And potentially kick Tirek's butt while we're at it. The teen kneeled down to pony hight, and stuck out a hand. "Who's with me!?" he shouted. All the girls stuck their hooves in. "You girls ready to kick some butt!?" Ryan asked.

"YEAH!" The girls all shouted. They thrust their hooves, and hand, into the air.

"Then let's go do it!" the teen shouted, running out of the room. The girls followed, the group soon coming upon Tirek, who was now stronger then before. "Hey buttface!" Ryan cried, trying to draw his attention. : Tirek turned towards Ryan and the girls. "Take this you jerk!" The human cried, shooting Tirek with a magic blast from both hands. Tirek roared in rage. Ryan continued to blast the centaur, but was eventually exhausted of energy. Tirek took the opportunity to hit the teen all the way into Ponyville, the impact of landing causing Ryan to not only cause a giant crater, but injured the teen as well. "Ow..." he moaned Tirek also took the opportunity to attempt to drain the girls' magic. Twilight managed to get away, but like before, her friends weren't as lucky. the alicorn flew to join Ryan, who was still in the crater. "I'm hurt!" The teen cired when he saw her. . "What's happened?"

"The girls! Tirek drained all of their magic!" Twilight exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Ryan shouted, almost bounding into an upright position, but restraining himself. Looking down, Ryan saw his hand was glowing. "Oh come on, really!?" he shouted to no one in particular. "We're seriously going to rip off Doctor Who!?" In a flash of light, Ryan's injuries were healed. "Now that that's done," The teen said, bounding to his feet. "It's hero time. Let's go kick Tirek's butt!" When the duo found Tirek, Ryan turned to Twilight. "Think you could go get me some clouds?" he asked his friend. Twilight nodded and levitated some clouds over. Fashioning the clouds into a flight of stairs, Ryan ran up them, and karate-kicked Tirek across the face. Landing on the top of the cloud-stairs, Ryan saw the other ponies had been left on the ground after Tirek sucked their magic dry. He ran down the cloud-stairs, and dashed over to them, kicking up a cloud of dust as he skidded to a stop. "Are you okay?" he asked them.

[6/27/15 6:15:46 PM] Twilight 'Melody' Vandom: "Uuuuugh." The ponies groaned.

[6/27/15 6:21:26 PM] Ryan: Noticing that Fluttershy was the most weak, Ryan became furious! literal steam poured out of his ears. "TIREK!" He shouted, using the alicorn magic to mercilessly pound the centaur. "Give me and the ponies the magic back, and go back to Tartarus quietly, or I'll beat you to a weakened corpse!" he snarled.

[6/27/15 6:28:11 PM] Ryan: As a warning, Ryan punched Tirek's face, cracking his jaw and completely shattering his teeth. The centaur obeyed the teen immediately, and the 5 ponies, as well as all the other ponies Tirek drained while the group was at CHS, were revived and normal again. In addition, Ryan had his own magic back. But now he was way overpowered. GIZZZZERT! Ryan's hair stood on end as the alicorn magic and his own shocked him.

[6/27/15 6:30:47 PM] Ryan: "You-." GIZZZZERT! "Girls-." GIZZZZERT! "Okay?" he asked when the ponies and human met up again. The alicorn magic and Ryan's magic were still shocking him. The girls all nodded. "We've-." GIZZZZERT! "Got-." GIZZZZERT! "To find-." GIZZZZERT! "The Princesses-." GIZZZZERT! "So they-." GIZZZZERT! "Can take-." GIZZZZERT! "Their magic-." GIZZZZERT! "Back." Ryan said, getting shocked almost constantly throughout his sentence. "They're-." GIZZZZERT! "In-." GIZZZZERT! "The TARDIS-." GIZZZZERT! "But I'm-." GIZZZZERT! "Not sure-." GIZZZZERT! "How far-." GIZZZZERT! "Inside-." GIZZZZERT! "They are."

[6/28/15 7:15:33 AM] Ryan: When the group got back to the TARDIS, they found Celestia, Luna and Cadence were back in the console room, "I'm-." GIZZZZERT! "Ready-." GIZZZZERT! "To-." GIZZZZERT! "Give-." GIZZZZERT! "Back-." GIZZZZERT! "Your-." GIZZZZERT! "Magic." The teen said. When the Princesses took their magic back, Ryan felt much better. "Ready to go home?" he asked everyone. Everypony nodded. With that, the teen went over to the console, and set the coordinates. "Hey, the TARDIS fixed that busted panel!" he noticed. With a cry of "ALLONS-Y!" Ryan flipped a lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized. CHS Ryan and Sunset were bringing cookies to the dining area for Pinkie when the teen heard the wheezing, groaning sound of the TARDIS coming from a corridor behind them. Dropping his tray of cookies with CRASH! CHS Ryan ran in the direction he heard the noise, and sure enough, there was the Police Box, sitting in the middle of the hall.

"I assume the mission, whatever it was, went well?" he asked Twilight when the group exited the ship. Twilight nodded.

"Good, good." The teen said. "Guess I'll go home now." He started to walk away.

"Wait." Equestria Ryan said. His double turned. Equestria Ryan gave Twilight a quick glance. "You can stay."

"YES!" The double shouted, thrusting his fist into the air. "And I know the perfect cover/way to differentiate us." he added. "Your twin, and other cousin, Jamie!" So it was agreed that 'Jamie' could stay, with occasional visits from the CHS crew. "I think I'm going to like it here." Jamie said.

 **THE END.**


End file.
